Dream Epiphany
by Ben-Max
Summary: An exhausted 40 year old Palpatine comes home late one night to his home on Coruscant after a long meeting with the other senators. And when he sleeps that night, everything changes for him.


Dream Epiphany  
  
An exhausted 40 year old Palpatine comes home late one night to his home on Coruscant after a long meeting with the other senators. And when he sleeps that night, everything changes for him.  
  
The door to Palpatine's quarters on Coruscant hissed open and he walked in slowly, exhausted. It was very late at night and he had just finished meeting with other Senators of the Republic. The entire meeting consisted of the other Senators squabbling amongst each other over very small things. Things that benefited only the very wealthy, like themselves. No matter how hard Palpatine tried, he could not end the fighting. After several attempts to focus the attention back to more urgent and important matters, he gave up and sat back in his chair; only half-listening anymore. He had wished that there was some way for him to force them to agree on the best interests of all the people.  
  
Too tired to even undress, he let himself fall down onto his bed and closed his eyes. Politicians...I am one myself and believe everything the people say about us. They are all liars and manipulators. None of them care about the common good. All they care about is doing whatever it takes to remain in office. Money and power are all that drive them.  
  
What if someday we were to have a war to fight? We've had peace for so long that they seem to have forgotten that war is still possible. We would be absolutely crushed because the Senators will not unite. The Chancellor is a good man, but he is far too weak to be a leader. If he tried to lead the Senate, he would crumble. If only the Senators could see how utterly weak we are right now. That things must change. And they must happen now.  
  
These were the things that Palpatine usually thought before drifting to sleep, but on this night, his thoughts drifted from those words to a dream; more than that--an epiphany. He stood on a high altar with all of the Senators surrounding him and shouting praises to him. He controlled the galaxy and his word was law. Things were finally running the way they should be done.  
  
And they were strong. A powerful government that was potently militaristic. Ships of all sizes lifted from the ground and soared high above their heads, leaving Coruscant to dispose of the threats to the capital. Near one of Coruscant's moons stood a spacestation that was a powerful key to his power. A weapon with power unlike any other in the galaxy. A weapon that brought an end to the systems that would not be ruled. The death of dangerous star systems. Palpatine thought, "Death to stars. Death...Star..."  
  
As Palpatine stood on the Altar, a group of Politicians of the Republic stood before him defiantly. Refusing to obey his rule. "Rebels...They can be disposed of easy enough." With a flicker of his hand, the Deathstar shot out green lasers. The Rebels, suddenly filled with fear, tried to run. But before they could, were blasted by the lasers and disappeared without a trace.  
  
Next, Palpatine saw two Jedi standing before him; lightsabers brought to life. Palpatine recognized them as Master Yoda and Master Windu. "The Jedi...they will, of course, be a problem." But at that moment, a large shadow appeared at his right side. A scarlet lightsaber sprung to life and the shadow swung his lightsaber with incredible force. Effortlessly, Master Windu was cut down and faded into nothingness. Alone, Master Yoda was forced to retreat. Palpatine soon realized that the shadow was a Jedi. A Jedi who had powers far beyond those of the rest of the Jedi. Even Master Yoda.  
  
Palpatine never saw the face of this Jedi Knight, but felt his hatred to the Jedi. He understood that he would lay down his life for Palpatine. He would dedicate his life to wiping out all who would stand against Palpatine. That he, more than anything or anyone else, even the Deathstar, would be the most important piece in taking control of the galaxy.  
  
The galaxy is as it should be. Things are being accomplished. There is strong leadership and the stretch of this government, this Strongarm, this Galactic Empire is so great and powerful it will last forever. And it is all my doing!  
  
Palpatine woke from his dream and saw that it was morning now. He sat up and looked into a mirror across the room. He stared at his reflection until it appeared that his reflection became another. He got up and stood up in front of the mirror. It felt to him as if his reflection was speaking to him. "Yes. This is what must be done. It will take years of precise calculation to bring this to reality, but such is the sacrifice to change things for the better. Many people may not like being ruled by one man, but this is for their own good. Many people do not know what they really want. And even if they may think that they hate us, they will in actuality, love us for making their decisions. The people want to a part of something powerful. Something they can follow. And that is exactly what we will give them!"  
  
"Yes..." Palpatine looked down at the holo-projector next to the mirror and punched in a few numbers.  
  
Very shortly after, a young tatooed face appeared in the holo-projector and said, "What do you wish of me, my Master?"  
  
Palpatine stared at his apprentice. He was 16 now and growing into a powerful young man. "We have work to do, Maul. Something that will takes years of precise planning. I will be coming to see you. Be ready for my arrival in one hour."  
  
Maul bowed his head and replied, "I understand and obey, Master." The holo of Maul faded away.  
  
Palpatine stared back at his reflection and took a deep breath. Palpatine knew that there really was no tangible dark side of the Force. That the only dark side he had to worry about was the dark side within himself. That as long as he controlled his actions, he would not turn evil. He also knew that what he was planning to attempt would be going very close to turning dark. It is a risk I have to take. Great things cannot happen, unless good men take chances.  
  
Palptine finished putting on his dark robe and lifted the hood over his head. He approached the door to his quarters and took one last look at himself through the mirror. If only I knew who the shadow in my dream truly was...  
  
Palpatine opened the door and walked through. The door hissed closed and the home of Darth Sidious once again was filled with darkness and silence. 


End file.
